


Hunger Pains

by Nerdy062



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cold Weather, Death, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone but Georgie is alive, Henry is missing, Hot, M/M, Pain, Smoking, Swearing, hurting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy062/pseuds/Nerdy062
Summary: Victor stood smiling at them, Belch smirked as he grabbed Ben's bag ripping it from the boys back they passed in back and forth, for a group of teenagers they seem to love acting like kids. Bill glares at them as he tries grabbing his friend's bag but it seems to be failing since the other boys are taller then them. But just as the bag was back to Victor some one's hands grabbed the bag and snatched in out of the blonde's hands. Bill and the loser club watched as the Bowers club run in a hurry away after seeing who had grabbed the bag. Bill's eyes looked up at their hero only to feel fear hit him.....Pennywise stood there, but it wasn't him? Well, it looked like his face but with out the yellow eyes instead there was perfect blue there no hunger there just normal eyes, his hair wasn't red it was short and geld brown hair, his face he was perfectly shaped and he looked normal....it made Bill feel odd and scared as he looked at the teenager(?)"Who's is this?"He asked holding the bag, his body is long like IT...Bill notices how much this looks like IT and feels him self wanting to break down right there and then.





	1. Yellow Coat

His back was leaning into a wall, one leg leaning on it too while the other was on the floor keeping his up as he smokes. His figures were rapped around the cigarette, his figures are long like most of his limbs some people point it out saying it makes him look a bit freaky or older then he already is. As his mouth breaths in the nicotine his eyes wonder as he looks to see the Freshmen coming off of the buses, going to friends, or just looking around in awe at the high school. He recalls that feeling of being happy but it's been so long since he has felt that, since he has had a friend since he hasn't felt hungry. As that comes to his mind he feels his gut growl, it makes him freeze, he hopes it's nothing and ignores his empty belly. 

"Robert"His blue eyes look up to see Georgie, the kid in yellow. His gut falls at seeing the kid, the kid isn't really there, it's just some one he can see and hear. The boy always is smiling and talks to Robert as if they are friends, he's been seeing the kid ever since he had turned 17. He glares at the fake none real person who stood next to him, short and youthful."My brother Bill is in high school, you should say hi"Robert drops his cigarette stepping on it to stop the flames, before walking away from the yellow coat kid. 

He tries his best to shove past all the new kids and old ones, the best he can, since he is tall it was easy to make shorter kids move, Georgie was following him, Robert tried his best to block the fake kid out of his mind as he walked fast to his first class. Luckily he got there fast and sat waiting for the day to go on without any more crazy.....because he's had too much crazy in his life already. 

As the class fully came and their teacher began to welcome them all back for another year his mind drifted to Georgie, the child had left him alone for class but any other moment he is always there bugging him, saying stuff and asking him why? which he never has gotten. If he truly is losing his mind shouldn't the boy be like something telling him what to do or something dark and evil not a little boy in a yellow rain coat holding a paper boat? 

He runs a hand through his brown hair as he looks out the window, ever since he's turned 17 everything is going so bad for him. His father and mother are never at home, always working or cheating on one another, he has no friends only Goergie it seems and he's always hungry now. Food just doesn't fill him any more, he went through this when he was 7 but that passed quick now it just hasn't. "You'll float too"He hears a voice calling in the back of his mind, his head looks around to see no one had said it, his mind was saying something to him but he didn't get what or why it was. You'll float too.

By the time 2nd class had came he went to the back of the school to get away from it all, he went to the feild, sat on the bleachers, pulling out a ciggertte and his lighter."You know that isn't good for you?"Georgie smiles at him, the teenager frowns as he lights it and puts it on his lips."Fine, it's your death!"He glances at the kid smiling for just moment before blankly staring at the field. His eyes flicker to the PE group that comes out, they look like freshmen, most of them look happy and scared to be there, he snickers at that, while some look dead as if to say they don't want to be there. All of a sudden his eyes land on a boy standing with another boy with glasses and curly hair,Robert's eyes are fixed on the one without glasses, the kid is much smaller then him, he's skinny and looks....he looks.....Robert's guts growl all of a sudden making him jump standing up and glaring at his gut with hate, why was he hungry all of a sudden?"That's Bill"Georgie whispers before going away, the teenager looks to see the yellow kid gone.

He slowly sits and exhaling his cigarette watching as the smoke flies into the air, before his eyes are snapping back onto that boy on the field, he feels as if he had seen the boy before, might of Derry isn't that big then again many kids have went missing and no one has ever found them. But this boy is making Robert want to talk to him for some reason which he doesn't fully under stand him self just yet. All of a sudden his hunger begins to grow, he bites his lips in hopes of stopping the feeling, his mouth burns as he looks at the boy. He rips his eyes off of him and looks at his hands. They were holding onto his legs, knuckles bright white, he feels blood running down his leg, he had cut him self by grabbing his legs so hard. He feels a bit pissed at him self before standing and walking back to school still smoking, he keeps smoking in the halls just as the bell rings again. 

He doesn't see the boy for the rest of the day, it bugs him which he doesn't get. His mind always goes back to Bill, as Goergie had called him,for some reason he felt like he wanted to meet and talk to this kid. But once the school day finishes he finds him self waiting out side of the school to see this kid, he wants to know why he wants to talk to Bill so fucking much. As he waits he noitces the Bowers gang waiting around, then he sees Bill leaving the school with 'friends', maybe, he feels anger at seeing the boy with friends but then he felt pure rage as the Bowers gang grab the boys and throw their bags around. 

Robert almost doesn't notice his legs were making their way to them, his hands grab the bag as the blonde is holding it, all eyes turn and look at him.The Bowers seem a bit piss yet scared that the older boy had came to help these losers."Leave"He bits out at them, they leave quickly, he turns to the boys and gives a blank stare."Who's is this?"He asks blankly, they all look at him fear on their faces, he wants to question it but as one of them ups their hand up as if to say it was theirs he passes it to them."See you later"He smiles, it comes off most like a smirk, his eyes meet Bill's and he feels his mouth water, he turns quickly walking away from them.


	2. That Guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I want to write more in Robert's point of view then the losers.

Bill was happy for high school to start, he had hopes for the day going good, Hell even great but then his hope died at the end of the day. Victor stood smiling at them, Belch smirked as he grabbed Ben's bag ripping it from the boys back they passed in back and forth, for a group of teenagers they seem to love acting like kids. Bill glares at them as he tries grabbing his friend's bag but it seems to be failing since the other boys are taller then them. 

Were these bullies like 5? They're in high school now and they still act like this! It sucks, always has since they were kids they have had others bully them for being different. Even after IT and his brother's death nothing much had changed but that Bill has friends.

But just as the bag was back to Victor some one's hands grabbed the bag and snatched in out of the blonde's hands. Bill and the loser club watched as the Bowers club run in a hurry away after seeing who had grabbed the bag. Bill's eyes looked up at their hero only to feel fear hit him.....Pennywise stood there, but it wasn't him? Well, it looked like his face but with out the yellow eyes instead there was perfect blue there no hunger there just normal eyes, his hair wasn't red it was short and geld brown hair, his face he was perfectly shaped and he looked normal....it made Bill feel odd and scared as he looked at the teenager(?) The guy's lips weren't red and in a evil grin it was a blank stare. 

"Who's is this?"He asked holding the bag, his body is long like IT...Bill notices how much this looks like IT and feels him self wanting to break down right there and then. The voice is deep and not like IT, once again he feels odd about this teenager helping them. Ben moves forward his had up saying it was his, the stranger throws the bag to him and smirks.....Bill feels a lump in his throat, fear is filling his gut as this guy smirks at them like IT did."See you later"He had said and looked right into Bill's eyes, he felt caught in a trap as this guy slowly turned and walked off.

All the losers were quiet, none of them saying a word. Bill felt them wanting to know what was going on and so does he....who the hell is that guy? 

 

Bill dragged his feet as he walked home, his head was down low and his steps heavy as he thinks about Pennywise, something he hasn't thought about in years. His heart was beating faster the moment he recalled the clown's eyes, face, mouth and everything. That guy's face and smile flashed into his head making him stop. He felt oddly scared all of a sudden as if IT was chasing after him or something was watching him. 

A chill ran down his spine he began to walk once again but bumped into some one, his eyes looked up in horror...it was that guy! The Pennywise looking one, Bill stepped back his hands out in fist ready to punch this punk. But the man in front of his laughed, it was sweet laugh, a deep laugh. Bill looked him up and down wondering what he was laughing at."Yeah kid, I'm older then you and I won't want to make you bleed"He smiles at him, Bill smiles back and kicks him self for doing so."You're Bill right?"He nods, how does this guy know him? "I'm Robert, nice to meet you kid"The guy holds up his hand to shake in front of the boy, Bill takes it and shakes. 

"T-thanks for ea-earlier"He sutters, Robert's pubils all of a sudden become bigger and stare at him deeply, Bill has never had some one look at him like that. Robert's blue eyes were bright and stayed on him, like they were eating him or looking into Bill's soul and mind making him crack open to the other male right there and then. 

After awhile of them standing there just looking into one another's eyes Robert ripped his eyes off Bill and turned away, as he did so Bill could smell thick smoke off of him...oddly he liked the smell a little."See ya around Billy"He waved over his shoulder not even looking at Bill, it made him feel odd as heck!

When Robert looked at Bill his mind went dark for a moment, losing it's self in the idea of moving closer to the boy, leaning down and going close to Bill's neck, rapping his hands slowly around it hard not too hard but just a little. Making him cry and shake in fear then in one moment as Bill cried standing still he'd pull his hand back then bite into his neck eating his sweet sweet soft young looking flesh. Then it hit him how fucked up that was and he turned not wanting to see Bill and said go bye. As he walked his mouth was bleeding, he bit hard into his cheek trying not to attack the boy, he's fucked up.


End file.
